gotenfanboyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fall if the saiyans
dbgt episode 29 Baby his kid goku in the back if the neck.png Kid goku blast.png Kid goku b.png Baby vs kid goku.png baby hits kid goku in the neck.png baby kneed kid goku in the stomach.png baby punched gt kid goku in the stomach.png baby punched gt kid goku in the stomach2.png kid goku hting rock wall.png kid goku hting rock wall2.png kid goku hting rock wall3.png kid goku coughs up spit.png kid goku coughs up spit2.png kid goku coughs up spit3.png kid goku coughs up spit4.png kid goku gets punched in the motuh and coughs up spit.png kid goku gets punched in the motuh and coughs up spit2.png kid goku gets punched in the motuh and coughs up spit3.png kid goku gets punched in the motuh buy baby.png kid goku gets punched in the motuh buy baby2.png kid goku shrit less.png kid goku shrit less2.png kid goku about to cough up spit.png kid goku gets hit 2.png kid goku gets hit 3.png kid goku gets hit 4.png kid goku gets hit 5.png kid goku gets hit 6.png kid goku gets hit 7.png kid goku gets hit 8.png kid goku gets hit 9.png kid goku gets hit 10.png kid goku gets hit 11.png kid goku gets hit in the stomach t.png kid goku gets smacked in the mouth.png kid goku gets smacked in the mouth2.png kid goku gt beat up.png kid goku gt beat up2.png kid goku hurtr.png kid goku hurtr2.png kid goku hurtr3.png kid goku hurtr4.png kid goku hurtr5.png kid goku hurtr6.png kid goku hurtr7.png kid goku hurtr8.png kid goku hurtr9.png kid goku hurtr10.png kid goku hurtr11.png kid goku vs baby t.png ﻿ =The Fall of the Saiyan= The Fall of the Saiyans is the thirteenth [[|episode]] of the [[|Baby Saga]] and the twenty-ninth overall episode of [[|Dragon Ball GT]]. The original Japanese title is "Cho Yabai!? Supa Saiyajin 3 yabureru!!" (è¶…ãƒ¤ãƒã‚¤!?è¶…ã‚µã‚¤ãƒ¤äºº3æ•—ã‚Œã‚‹!!). The episode first aired on November 6, 1996. Its original American air date was February 13, 2004. Summary Edit The episode begins with [[|Baby Vegeta]] wondering how he managed to miss taking over [[|Hercule]], and Hercule reveals that he was hiding inside [[|Majin Buu]] the entire time. This makes Baby mad, and he decides to destroy Hercule, so [[|Goku]] tells Majin Buu to get [[|Pan]] and Hercule to safety. Majin Buu turns them into chocolate and puts them inside his body while flying away. This makes Baby decide to turn his attention to Goku. Baby questions whether or not Goku could destroy everything he loves, and Goku tells him to try him. Goku also tries to talk some sense into Baby. He points out that the [[|Saiyans]] were [[|destroyed for their crimes]], so Baby shouldn't want any more revenge. Baby decides to retaliate by fighting. Goku notices that Baby has gotten much stronger since he can now be inside a [[|Super Saiyan body]], but then [[|Trunks]] and [[|Bulla]] come flying into play. Goku points out that it isn't safe for Bulla to be there because Baby has taken over everyone, but Trunks reveals that he too has been taken over. It's now a 5 on 1 battle against Goku. Baby then tries to convince Goku to join them, but Goku points out that [[|Vegeta]] would never call him Goku, instead, always calling him Kakarot. As everyone surrounds Goku preparing to turn him into a Tuffle, Baby changes his mind and decides to kill Goku instead. Baby Vegeta powers up and Goku realizes the only way to defeat him is to power up to [[|Super Saiyan 3]]. The fight begins again, but after throwing a few punches and kicks, Goku finds out his body can't maintain Super Saiyan 3 because its too young. Baby Vegeta takes aim and fires a bunch of energy blasts at Goku, but Goku remains alive. Goku refuses to stop fighting, so Baby punchs goku in the stomach and face and continues the fight by blasting Goku with a bunch of energy punches knocking him unconscious into the rocks. Baby thinks he's won, but Goku starts talking and asks Baby to once again reconsider taking over everyone. Baby says he might have if the Saiyan's earlier ancestors [[|had showed his people such mercy]], and then decides it's time to kill Goku. All the other Saiyans begin circling around Baby Vegeta and they give him their power. This causes Baby Vegeta to transform into an unstoppable Tuffle. Goku agrees that Baby is now the most powerful being in the universe, but he promises that he will destroy Baby, so Baby punches Goku to make him shut up. Baby then gathers the negative energy from every person on the planet, and he forms a dark Spirit Bomb. Goku can't move, so he appears to die, and Majin Buu says that Goku's energy has completely disappeared. [[|Pan]] and Hercule refuse to believe that Goku has died, but can they find some way to stop Baby for good?